Darkness Decending
by R24
Summary: All new fic set in the Invader Zim Universe, An ancient evil had returned and only Zim knows its true nature and can stop it, but the question is dose he want to? Chapter 2 up please R&R.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Back again for a new adveture set in the Invader Zim Universe.

Prologue

It had been 5 years since the Great War had ended. The Irken Empire is a shadow of its former self with the majority of worlds invaded in Operation Impending Doom 2 liberated and now forming the Galactic Federation. The Empire now consist of only those primary Irken worlds that where colonized before Operation Impending Doom 2. The Empire though is by no means weak; its military is still a threat that keeps it as a galactic power in the Milky Way Galaxy and keeps the power of the growing Galactic Federation in check.

At the heart of the Federation is the Planet Earth home to a race of sapiens called humans. This race was a complete unknown prior to the war. The rivalry of two made Earth known throughout the Galaxy and its role in bringing about the end of the Irken Empire. Dib echoes across the galaxy as the person that liberated so many worlds the hero of the federation. Earth now stands as a shining beacon of order in a sea of chaos.

Synonyms with Dib is the name of his opposite, the Yin to his Yang, their battle blazed a path of destruction across the stars and brought empire's to its knees. While Dib found happiness is his life after the war Zim found sorrow. While he is known as a hero of the Empire for his actions he is a recluse his mind shattered and has chosen isolation forever haunted by his loss.

Peace has rained for 5 years but events are unfolding that will shake the Galaxy to its core, the evil that Dib and Zim stopped is returning to eclipse all life. Empires will fall, worlds will crack, armies will be raised, battles fought and wounded spirits will be resurrected to stand against the night.

Everything ends…………………………………….


	2. Approaching Strom

A/N: Here is the first capter in my new epic

Chapter 1: Approaching Storm

_Neutral zone A5_

"Captain, Shields have failed, where leaking plasma!!!!!!!" the terrified vortion was saying.

"Dame, jettison the data box, the federation must know about this…………." The vortian was cut off as a beam of light cut the ship in two.

_Seti 5_

The Irkencolony was in flames, the streets where full with the dead. The reaming Irken who had any sanity barricaded themselves in the outpost.

"Sir all communications has been cut off from Irk and the barricade won't hold for long"

"How can an entire colony just go insane anddestroy everything? We must get these data readings to the Tallest" Just as the sergeant was about to send the data the doors flung open and hundreds of mad Irken descended oh them.

_The Massive, High Orbit, Irk_

The tallest where busy snaking on doughnuts as a general was relaying them the latest reports. As he showed them the bodies of the dead Irken recovered from an outpost they both dropped there food in shock.

_10 minutes later_

As the young Irken entered the control room he saw various drones scurrying about. At the central platform stood his leaders Tallest Purple and Tallest Red. He quickly made his way to the platform trying to dodge the irknesrunning all over the place. As he approached them they turned around.

"Who are you and why do you barge in on the Tallest?" Red enquired slurping on a soda.

"My Tallest Lieutenant Zeak reporting as ordered" The irken said bowing.

"A yes Zeak you have just graduated from the academy am I right?"

"Yes my tallest"

"I see here that you where diagnosed as psychotically destructive?" said Tallest purple

"Umm my …………….pak……………stops……….."

"Quiet Purple" Red said yelling. "The point is Zeak we have called you here as we have your first mission" Red said motioning for Zeakto look at the main screen. "Over the past 7 months we have lost contact with several outpost colonies on the border between the Empire, The Galactic Federation and the Irudem Confederation. Neither power has claimed responsibility and all sides have been hit equally. Tensions are high and we are dispatching the 2nd and 5th fleets. You are tasked however to investigate the cause of this new threat".

"What assets will I have?"

"We are putting the Harbinger and its crew at your command, it is fastest ship we have. Also you are to select 2 squads to help you so choose well we will not be able to send additional support".

'When do I leave?"

"As soon as you're ready" As Zeak turned to leave Tallest red stopped him. "You have a task to complete before your investigation, you must acquire an asset. He has first hand knowledge of what you may be up against. You are to hand him this data pad, do not look at it".

"Who is this asset?"

Both Tallest look at each other "Krenta Zim" the entire room fell quiet as they mentioned the name. Red clearly annoyed yelled at all to get back to work before turning back to Zeak.

"Seriously? You mean I get to team up with Zim?" The irkens eyes went wide at this thought.

"Yes" Red said as he handed Zeak another data pad. "As you know Zim disappeared shortly after the war. That data pad has his location as far as we know. It is a planets on the furthest edge of know space along the southern fringe of the Empire. You must convince him to help".

"He won't? But he is the mighty Zim"

_Flashback_

_Zim was busy loading the last of his supplies onto his voot cruiser. As he was finsihed he saw Tallest Red and Purple float towards him. "Zim what are you doing? You are a hero and your place is on Irk" Red shouted._

_"I'm leaving my tallest, I never want to see you, Irk or anyone else ever again". Zim said as he got into the cockpit._

_"You have never been one to run away, what would Ta................................" Before Red could finish Zim shot him and Purple a deathglare that froze the Tallest in place. Zim the started his ship up. "The emipre needs their hero Zim you can not leave". Zim just gave a blank stare to his leaders._

_"I am tierd of this Universe of everything, no one will know what their freedom cost me" Zim the closed is screen and left the Massive._

_End of Flaskback_

"Yes but the war changed him, he is not what he was or what you and the rest of the empire think he is, it will be difficult to convince him".

"I will not fail"

As Zeak left the room Purple turned to Red "Zim won't help us, he doesn't care about anything anymore".

"Zeak will convince him" Red said smiling

A/N: Please review


	3. Plea to the Fallen

A/N: Sorry for lack of updates been realy busy with life issues

Chapter 2: Plea to the fallen

The Harbringer had reached orbit of the planet where Zim was suppose to be. This barren rock was as far from civilization as you could get. The shuttle touched down during a rainstorm. "Ok squad alpha set up a perimeter in case this rock isn't as barren as our reading's show. Squad Beta prepare to move out. Sirt how long will this storm last?"

"15 more days Sir, this seems like the place no Irken would ever live, are you sure he is here?"

"The Tallest would never send us out here on a wild Sclen chase; will our EPS withstand the raid?"

"Yes but I would suggest we stay no more the 3 days as this rain is extremely acidic and the suits will be destroyed if we stay longer". Unknown to Zeak and the rest of the Irken they were being watched from a cliff.

8 hours later

The Irkens where still searching when they ran into the local wildlife. Zeak and his squad battled as best they good but the creatures where everywhere. While fighting off 3 of the beasts Zeak fell down a ravine tearing his suit. Before he blacked out he saw a strange figure kill all 3 beasts then look over him. The last thing Zeak saw where two red eyes.

4 hours later

Zeak woke up in a cave of some sort. As his eyes adjusted he could see several rows of computer equipment a bed and a very old and rusty voot cruiser. As his vision fully retuned he saw a hooded figure just come in from the rain. He tried to move but found that he had burns on his body and his wounds from the battle where bandaged. "I wouldn't try to move just yet if I were you young irken" the figure said.

"Who are you and why have you detained one of the elite of the Irken military" Zeak protested. The figure just went to a counter and dropped what he had brought in from the rain.

"Did you know that this planet grows the most interesting fruit? It's so juicy and full of sugar".

"I ask again what you have detained me!"

The figure just stared clearly annoyed and then went back to the counter and started chopping up some orange fruit and a dead creature. As this stranger went about creating its food Zeak had a chance to fully analyze his captor. He was clearly an Irken as evident from the pak on his back standing almost 5 feet tall. Much of the body was covered in a tattered cloak but Zeak could see his right arm was acutely mechanical. As Zeak was about to get up the figure dropped the chopped food into a pot and put it in a thermo wave. "I have made enough for both of us you need to keep your strength up after your run in with those creatures, a pak can only heal an irken so fast" the figure said taking the food out and putting it on a plate for himself and Zeak.

"Perhaps you can help me? I am looking for a great hero of the Irken Empire and was told he might be on this planet, his name is Krenta Zim". Zeak said as he was handed the food.

The figure dropped its fork and eyed the young Irken. The figured then stood over Zeak and removed his hood showing a face he knew "Well you have found him"

A few minutes later Zeak was poking at the food watching his hero eat. At first Zeak had a hard time believing this irken was the great Zim. Sitting opposite hom was an aged and haggard Irken with a large scar running down his face. He was wearing some very unique body armor and upon closer inspection his cloak was actually some material that seem to resist the acidic rain outside. "Krenta Zim the Tallest sent me to find you, a situation has arisen and you have been ordered by the Tallest to help".

"Why would they need an old war veteran like me? They hate me, the only reason they tolerate me his for saving them and the rest of the irken race from annihilation."

"They gave me this data pad for you" Zeak said tossing the pad to Zim". Zim picked it up and after reading dropped it in shock. Then went back to eating his food. "Well?"

"Tell the Tallest I'm not interested"

"How can you the great Zim say that?" Zeak shouted getting up.

"Go back to the Empire smeet, and spend time with whatever friends you have"

Zeak angry got up stormed to Zim and shoved him against a wall. "What has happened to you? Where is the Zim of legend who conquered Meekrob, destroyed the resisty fleet at the second battle of Vort? Who battled the human Dib across the Galaxy?" All Zim did was smirk. At this Zeak let Zim go and started to punch him. "Come on defend yourself, where is the fighter you where?" Zeak cried has he continued to rain blows down on Zim "GOOD IRKENS ARE DYING EVERYDAY TO KEEP THE PEACE YOU CREATED, WHAT HAVE YOU SACRIFICED!" At this Zim hit Zeak with his robotic arm and slammed him to the other side of the cave.

_Flashback_

"_Zim you know what you have to do" Tak said as she clung to zims hand"._

"_Yes Zim chose, the universe or the Irken" The evil shadow cackled as it diapered. _

"_Zim let me go, the future of our race, no the universe depends on it"_

_End of Flashback_

Zeak looked up as standing over him was Zim eyes full of rage fully deploying his spider legs looking like the Irken of legend. Zeak braced himself for a punch but none came. He opened his eyes and saw that Zim had gone to the entrance of the cave had was watching the rain. As Zeak collected himself and moved toward towards him Zim spoke "You, you have no idea what the continued existence of our race cost, you talk of sacrifice? I paid the ultimate sacrifice" Zim said trailing off. Zeak didn't know what to say as all he knew was Zim saved in universe the details had been sealed by the Tallest. "The enemy you are facing is ancient, its sole purpose is to purge life, it has the ability to take over any living thing, and its only weakness is sound. You better go young Irken, in 2 days the clouds with shift the you won't be able to leave for 2 years" Zim said has he went to his bed "leave me I'm tired.

Zeak watched in sadness as his hero left "Hey Krenta Zim! I don't know what you lost but the Empire needs you. The Empire endures but is a shell, many Irken have forgotten what it means to be an Irken. You once embodied what an Irken is supposed to be duty, drive, loyalty those meant something to you, it could again. You could be an inspiration, a force……………………………………be a hero".

A short time later

Zim watched from a cliff as the Harbringer began to lift off; as the ship ascended he took out a locket that he kept around his neck.

_Flashback_

_The Irken found he was unable to move as the shells continued to rain down around him. He saw his fellow soldiers obliterated by the Vortion cannons. Suddenly he was slapped across the face. "What are you cowering for? Are you not Irken? Look up there" she pointed to the mound where Zim was personally directing the battle. "The great Zim is not cowering like a brena slim is he? Now get up soldier" the female Irken said before joining Zim on the mound._

_End of Flashback_

"What would you do my love" He said to himself as the ship disappeared from view.

A/N: Next chapter Dib returns


End file.
